


a love letter from death

by sharkcoochieboard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreamon, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Pain, Possession, but only kinda, dreamnotfound, dreamon hunting, i made myself sad writing this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcoochieboard/pseuds/sharkcoochieboard
Summary: Tubbo and Fundy killed me that day. They didn’t mean to do it, but they did. I warned everyone to stay far away from The End, and at the time they didn’t understand why, it was just another one of my tyrannical decrees in their eyes. But technically L’Manberg had already won their independence, so they were free to go if they chose. The only people I could have really stopped were those in the Dream SMP.  I knew it was dangerous.I knew. So why in ender’s name did I fucking go?A theory in which Dream has been possessed by a Dreamon, and that's why he's become so evil. He's trapped inside his own body.TW// possession, mild blood violence, scary shit?? idk, mild dnf. This was inspired by twitter user @mobistyping and their theory on why Dream's character has turned so evil on the SMP.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	a love letter from death

**Author's Note:**

> CW/ he mentions wanting to be killed, blood and pain mentioned as well. Also, Dream and George are fine with shipping, but if they become uncomfortable with it any point, this will be taken down.

Tubbo and Fundy killed me that day. They didn’t mean to do it, but they did. I warned everyone to stay far away from The End, and at the time they didn’t understand why, it was just another one of my tyrannical decrees in their eyes. But technically L’Manberg had already won their independence, so they were free to go if they chose. The only people I could have really stopped were those in the Dream SMP. I knew it was dangerous. 

I  _ knew.  _ So why in ender’s name did I fucking go? 

It was terrifying. Not the dying part, but the possession. I placed the last glowing eye into the portal and watched as time and space ripped open in front of my eyes. The darkness swirled in a way that Nether portals didn’t, and the void seemed endless. It was haunting, mesmerizing, and I sat on the mossy stone floor of that room, debating entering for nearly an hour. When I finally jumped off the ledge, I knew it was a mistake. I regretted it before I even made it to the end. 

I thought about you, George, as I fell. I thought about your mismatched eyes, I thought about your cute little laugh, and I thought about the way you’d cried when you thought Technoblade killed me during our duel. 

Don’t get me wrong, I thought about Sapnap too, but that was later. When I looked up, I saw the obsidian towers, I saw the dragon, and I saw Ranboo’s people trapped, teleporting around aimlessly, forgetting where they were going the minute they blipped back into existence. I feel bad for the kid, he doesn’t even know what’s coming for him. 

Directly in front of me was a mirror, or so I thought. 

_ “Take off your mask,”  _ it had whispered, _ “don’t be afraid.”  _ The voice was my own. 

Part of my body wanted to run diagonally, and throw a pearl so I could skip the mirror, heading straight for the dragon instead. A different part of me, an arguably more dangerous part of me, wanted to oblige with the mirror’s demand. 

I pulled down the deep emerald hood of my cloak and watched my reflection do the same. The porcelain mask, chipped in various places and stained with blood, smiled at me eerily. I never realized how scary the mask was until it was threatening  _ me. _

I unclasped the leather straps and took the mask off. My face looked back at me, tired, anxious, hesitant. I looked at the scar across my nose, the deep pink flesh contrasted against my pale skin harshly, 

but you always said it suited me, George. I had earned that scar. 

It was then I realized I was turning. I was so caught up in my own frightened visage that I hadn’t noticed that I was being lifted off the ground and turned upside down, dangled by some invisible hand. That’s when I yelled, 

and my reflection yelled too. 

I shut my mouth, feeling sick from hearing the reflection’s voice. My mirrored mouth stayed open, and the sound coming from it chilled me to my bones. I wanted to pass out. I begged my body to go unconscious but it wouldn’t listen. The screaming reflection continued on, making my ears ring, and my skin crawl with silverfish. 

“Please stop! Please!” I said. The reflection’s mouth closed and twisted into a disgusting smile. My brain had already fogged up, and it was getting hazier by the minute, but I knew what I was looking at. It was a Dreamon. There was a Dreamon in the end. 

I understand now what they meant by “Free the End.” The dragon was never the enemy, the dragon was chained down by the invisible hand that was holding me by my foot. She just wanted to be free, and she couldn’t be. 

_ That  _ is when I thought of Sapnap, the lively fire that glowed in his eyes and his smile. His booming laugh, his fierce loyalty to me and you. I choke on salty water when I think about how much he probably hates me now. 

I don’t know how I ended up back in our bed. I woke up screaming, I’m sure you remember. I thought it was a nightmare. You kissed my forehead and held me close, whispering sweet words that you usually had difficulty saying. I loved and hated that about you, the way you could only tell me you loved me if there were signs of trouble. I know you loved me all the time, but I wish you would have said it more often. 

The nightmares didn’t stop, though, and then I heard the voices. They started out just repeating one word. 

Chaos. 

_ Chaos.  _

**_Chaos._ **

The first time I tried to get rid of them, bathing in the holy water of church prime, they screeched at me, adding a new word to their vocabulary. 

Control.

That’s when I started changing. Everyone saw it, I’m sure you did too. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat. I couldn’t remember days, years, anything. I hardly even knew what was happening in L’Manberg. Every time I talked to Schlatt, his words entered one ear and left through the other. 

That’s when I had enough, and I went to Tubbo and Fundy. They were supposed to be professionals, and they knew immediately that I was possessed by the Dreamon. 

I was terrified, George, I was more terrified than you could ever imagine. They covered me in salts and oils that stung my skin and punctured my soul. That’s when I blacked out completely. 

I awoke in the End again, or so I thought. He was there, staring at me with my own fucking eyes. I thought about you, about Sapnap, about Bad and Karl and Punz and everyone. I even thought about Tommy. I had to fight for you, and them, and myself. I brandished my axe, and the battle began. 

We fought for hours, swinging at one another, jumping through the air, rolling on the floor. Every few minutes I could hear voices from the outside world, the voices of Tubbo and Fundy as they performed their rituals, but I couldn’t respond. All I could do was fight. 

I fought like hell for you, my love. Even when my lungs stopped working and all I could see was my own blood I kept swinging my axe. But then I heard Tubbo. 

_ “I think he's one of those rare species called a 'Transmuted dreamon’ which means that he quickly swaps between the two. I think when we did the ritual, we got rid of the Dream part. And kept the... Dreamon part.” _

I hesitated when I heard that, and the dreamon pushed me to the floor, knocking the wind from my lungs and the weapon from my hand. 

I struggled, but couldn’t escape from underneath him. He opened his foul mouth, and I heard my body speak. 

_ “I think you did it, Tubbo. I feel like myself again. I feel so much better, thank you, thank you.” _

I blinked and saw that we were back at the dreamon hunting camp, but I wasn’t in control. My body moved on its own, talked on its own, and all I could do was sit there and watch. They had fucked up, they fucked up completely. Somehow, they had killed me and left my soul inside my body to rot.

The festival happened. The dreamon tried to kill everyone there, it shouted praise when Technoblade spawned those withers, and I sobbed silently inside my own head. 

That’s the problem, George, I’m not evil. You know I’m not evil. Sure, I was the villain in L’Manberg’s story, but when they gained their independence I respected it. I put Eret on my throne, I got the discs from Tommy, I was completely fine with L’Manberg being free. I may have been their first villain, but I’m not evil. The dreamon wants complete chaos, it wants complete control. I know this because it tells me every night. It lays down in our bed and it tells me everything. I know everything. 

I don’t despise the dreamon for hurting me, I could handle that. I despise the demon for hurting everyone else. At this point in my life, or death I guess, I would do anything to make things right. I’ve watched myself tear apart families, I’ve watched myself threaten entire nations, I’ve watched myself break your heart and the heart of everyone else around me. 

On occasion, he lets me control the body, but only for brief moments. The dreamon was the one who put you on the throne, by the way. He was the one who made you king.

He did it because he knew that I love you. He knew that I love you and he knew that he could find an easy way to kill you if you were given the title of king. In one of the brief moments of control I had, I took the crown away from you. I did it to save you. You don’t want to know what he had planned. 

It broke your heart when I dethroned you and I’m glad. I’m glad you ran from me because then he couldn’t use you any longer. He couldn’t torture me by using your body for pleasure and then lying to your face about how much he loved you. He said “I love you” in such a mocking tone, only because he knew it would make me suffer. 

You were his excuse to cause a war, the catalyst for his destruction. He used you and your beautiful little cottage to exile Tommy and destroy L’Manberg. 

Do you really think I would have done that over a minor case of arson? 

He’s obsessed with the discs. All he cares about is the discs and he’ll destroy the entire fucking world to keep them. He’ll do anything and everything to keep them. I don’t know why. That’s the only thing he won’t tell me. All I know is that Tommy needs them back, even if it’s too late for L’Manberg. 

The last time I had power over my body, I asked Sam to build the inescapable prison. The dreamon punished me for that one. I hope Sam finished it, and I hope he throws me inside and never opens the door again. 

More than that, though, I hope they manage to kill the dreamon and let my body decompose in the soft dirt. I need to rest, George, I need to rest. I’m tired of the chaos, I’m tired of the control, I’m tired of watching myself become this disgusting creature. 

The saddest part is that I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell you that I loved you one last time. I should have squeezed you tightly and never let you go. I should have kissed you with so much adoration and love that I’m sure it would have cured me. I should have made things right. I should have been kinder, to everyone. I should have killed my body before the dreamon took over completely. I should have teleported past the mirror and never looked the dreamon in the eyes. 

I shouldn’t have tracked down that stronghold. I shouldn’t have entered that portal. 

I’m dead now, George, and it’s all my fault. The only fear I have left is that you'll be dead soon, too. All of you. 

I miss you. 

I love you. 

I love you. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little out of the box for me, I usually don't write in the first person, nor do I write stories like this very often (stream of consciousness style I guess) so please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
